Turnabout of the Heart
by increak96
Summary: "It all happened so fast. One minute he was objecting, the next he was gasping on the floor. And he was so young..." An incident in court lands Edgeworth in the hospital. After he's released, he can't be home alone. So who will care for the fallen prosecutor? Phoenix Wright, of course! A fluffy fic between Miles and Nick.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is probably going to be pretty short. Maybe... four chapters long? With lots of fluff and friendship, though I will keep Edgeworth as in character as I can. I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated! They also make my fingers type faster.**

* * *

It was slow motion. That was really the only way to explain it. It was like time had frozen. A wave of panic, uncertainty, and fear was stopped right at the break, stalling until the opportune time to crush everyone in the courtroom. All the thoughts that should have been thought were not there. They had decided to take a vacation with their friends, reason and rationality.

And Phoenix Wright didn't know what to do.

The wave hit down, and Phoenix flew across the room, unable to hear anything but his own heart pounding in his ears.

"Edgeworth!"

That was the first sound he made as he rushed over to the fallen prosecutor. He took the burgundy suited man by the shoulders, shaking him lightly to see if he would respond. Grey eyes fluttered open, staring up at him with a pained expression.

"Edgeworth, what's wrong?"

The man had been fine not two minutes ago. He had objected strongly, extending his finger over his desk, pointing at the man in blue. Phoenix could still hear it in his head.

"OBJECTION! That is nothing but baseless con… agh… ughh… hnn… acckk…"

And then he started to swoon. And then he keeled over. And then he hit the floor.

"Edgeworth!"

"W-wright… m'aving… h... h…"

_Heart attack!_

Phoenix whipped his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing 911 and pressing the phone to his ear.

"911, what is your emergency?"  
"My friend's having a heart attack! You have to send an ambulance! He could die!"  
"Sir, you need to calm down, alright?" It was a female operator speaking, and she was extremely calm. "I'm sending an ambulance right now, and I'm going to stay on with you until they get there. I need your location first."

"We're at the district courthouse." Phoenix looked around, pressing a hand to his forehead as he scrambled to recall what room they were in. "Maya! Maya, what room are we in?"

The black-haired girl ran out into the hall and ran back in. "Four!"

"We're in courtroom number four!"

"Alright, they're on their way. Is your friend conscious and breathing?"

"He's, uh, he's breathing." Phoenix grabbed Edgeworth's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Edgeworth, are you conscious? Can you hear me?"

Edgeworth's eyes fluttered and then opened. "Yes."

Phoenix returned to his phone call. "Yes, he's conscious and breathing."

"Good job. What I want you to do is give him an aspirin and have him chew and swallow it. Then I need you to stay with him and have him lie still until the paramedics get there," she said.

"Right, right, uh… does anyone have an aspirin?" Phoenix looked around, still holding Edgeworth's sweaty hand tightly. Maya shook her head.

"I have some!" The judge tossed him a white bottle filled with aspirin.

Phoenix tore it open and popped one into Edgeworth's mouth. "Chew and swallow that, Edgeworth."

He nodded and began to chew, squeezing Phoenix's hand as a pained expression dominated his face.

The woman spoke again. "Did he take it?"

"Yes."  
"Good. If he stops responding to stimulation, like shaking or shoving, becomes unconscious, or stops breathing, he has probably gone into cardiac arrest. If that happens, tell me right away and I'll walk you through what you need to do."

Phoenix nodded. "Okay, I got it."

Edgeworth gripped his hand again, gasping in air. He panted heavily, gasping again, and Phoenix gave him a little shake, which he responded to.

"Is it hard to breathe?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth nodded.

"Yes? It's hard to breathe. What does that mean?"

"It's a heart attack symptom. Just as long as he is breathing, nothing has changed. Keep him calm, keep yourself calm, and keep him still," she replied.  
Edgeworth closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing, and Phoenix squeezed his hand again. Why did that seem like the only thing he could do?

Maya ran over and grabbed Phoenix's shoulder. "I just saw the ambulance in the window!"

"The ambulance is here," Phoenix said into the receiver. "What should we do?"

"Have someone go down to meet them and direct them to where you are," she replied.

"Maya! Go meet the ambulance! Bring them here!" Phoenix rushed.

"Good job. I'm going to go now, and the paramedics will take good care of you. Alright?"

Phoenix was loathe to be in charge of the situation without help, but he nodded, swallowing hard. "Alright, thank you."

"You're welcome. Make sure both of you stay calm. Keep other people around you calm as well." And with that, she hung up.

Phoenix shoved his phone into his pocket and glanced over his shoulder. The defendant, a young woman by the name of Michelle, was crying softly. The judge had cleared the courtroom, but he was also very uneasy.

"Both of you calm down," Phoenix said steadily, giving Edgeworth's hand another grab. "Everything's going to be fine. The ambulance is here, and he's not in cardiac arrest. We're all going to be calm." Phoenix looked down at his friend and forced a smile.

Edgeworth managed a light smile back. "Wright… thank you…"

"You're welcome. Everything's going to be fine, Edgeworth."

The paramedics rushed into the room, and Phoenix watched in silence as they put him on the gurney and started wheeling him down the hall. Maya walked over to him, chewing her bottom lip, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Is he… really going to be okay…?"  
Phoenix was quiet for several moments, and then he shook his head. "Of course he is! I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!" Phoenix marched over to the door and started down the hall after the paramedics. "Come on, we should go the hospital. And he would be mortified if the media caught wind of this."

Maya ran behind him, and the bailiffs took the defendant from the courtroom. The judge also left, having adjourned court until the next day.

Phoenix picked up speed, breaking into a run somewhere along the line.

_Edgeworth… don't make me a liar. You have to be okay. You have to._


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Augh, this chapter is so long... I wanted them to be in shorter segments, but... ngghh... Not all of the chapters will be this long, just a heads up. Anyways, reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Phoenix ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time, looking up at the clock and then down at his feet, fingers combing his hair again. Sixty seconds later, he repeated the actions. Sixty seconds later, he did it again. And so he continued on the one-minute cycle he had obtained over the past several hours at the hospital.

Maya was curled up on a chair next to him, slipping in and out of consciousness as the night wore on. She shifted positions slightly, trying to get more comfortable. Phoenix looked at her for a moment, and then returned to his one-minute cycle.

"Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix's head snapped up, and he blurted out a loud, "Yes!" which cause Maya to jump awake.

"Mr. Edgeworth has been moved to room 329. You have twenty minutes."

Phoenix nodded, standing up and making his way down the hall towards the elevator, Maya on his heels.

_Only twenty minutes?_

He really couldn't complain. It was way past visiting hours. The only reason they were still there was because Phoenix had all but begged to be allowed to stay until Edgeworth was stabilized. The doctor had made an exception, which was why Phoenix didn't question the time limit, but still…

Phoenix gripped the door handle and swung it inward as quietly as he could, peering into the dimly lit room. He walked over to the hospital bed, leaving the door to Maya, and pulled up a chair, sitting down beside Edgeworth and trying to figure out whether or not he should panic.

"Edgeworth…?"

Edgeworth opened his eyes and looked at him sharply. "Wright."

Phoenix laughed softly. "Cold as always, Edgeworth."

The prosecutor said nothing. He looked exhausted, though it was obvious he was trying to hide it. He had some sort of tube or port in his arm, but he didn't seem to mind it.

"Is there something you need?" he asked tersely, sitting up slightly.

Phoenix glared, a bit offended at Edgeworth's lack of gratefulness. "I was worried about you, you know! I had to beg the doctor to let me stay this late, and we've been waiting for hours to see you!"

Having shut the door, Maya walked over to the two of them, looking tired and stressed. Edgeworth ignored her presence, looking directly at Phoenix with a fiery, unwavering gaze.

"What exactly do you want me to say, Wright?"

Phoenix opened his mouth to respond, and then he stopped.

Edgeworth had keeled over in the middle of a trial, in front of everyone. Then he had to be taken to the hospital, through the halls filled with people, and the paramedics and doctors probably had to strip at least the top half of him in order to treat him.

He was embarrassed.

"I just… wanted to know how you were feeling, that's all." Phoenix tried to speak carefully. "A heart attack is a very big thing… so I was a bit curious. And of course, I was worried."

"I am fine!" Edgeworth grew silent for several moments, and then he looked down. "I… apologize. It's been a long day. I feel well, thank you."

Maya bit her lip, looking at his arm. "Doesn't that hurt?"

He shifted slightly, staring at the introducer buried in his skin. "I can't feel anything because of the medication."

"Oh… well, that's good!" she said cheerfully. Phoenix smiled.

"However…" he yawned, leaning back in bed and staring at the ceiling. "I am very tired…"

Phoenix stood up quietly, pulling the blankets up a little higher on his chest. "Rest and get better, okay?" he whispered.

Edgeworth nodded groggily, his brief coherency period over. Maya stepped away from the bed, whispering a quick goodnight. Phoenix grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze, hoping to comfort him like he had in the courtroom.

"Goodnight, Edgeworth."

He released his rival's hand and stepped out of the hospital room, starting down the hall with a sleep Maya by his side.

"Do you think Mr. Edgeworth is going to be okay?"

Phoenix nodded. "I think he will be. He looks much better than I thought he would, and the doctor said they got to him in good time. He should be let out in a couple of days." He rubbed his chin, staring at the floor. "Edgeworth… is very prideful, though. And he's a workaholic. I don't like the thought of him living alone until he's situated. He'll probably forget his medications, and he'll continue working late hours and not getting enough sleep…"

Maya laughed, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "You sound like a worried mother."

"Well, I am worried! A twenty-six-year-old man shouldn't be having heart problems! It's because he overworks himself and stresses out over the tiniest little things. All those years with von Karma really messed him up…" Phoenix slammed his fist into his open palm, smiling widely. "Well, I'll just have to take care of him until I'm sure he's stable again!"

Maya looked at him, eyes wide. "What?!"

"You heard me." They exited the hospital together and started walking towards their apartment complex. "I'll go live with Edgeworth for a few days. Make sure he doesn't work too late, takes his medicine, does everything the doctor tells him, and other stuff like that."

Maya's shoulders slumped slightly, and she squinted at him. "Are you sure Mr. Edgeworth will be alright with that?"

Phoenix waved it off. "Sure! He's a logical person. He'll see my point."

Maya nodded slowly. "Uh-huh…"

Phoenix paid her no mind, walking down the street with confidence and enthusiasm, all traces of stress, fear, or tiredness gone.

_Okay, so he'll probably reject the idea completely. But I can't let him shoulder this alone! I'm pretty much the only friend he has. I'm going to be there for him whether he likes it or not!_

* * *

White.

Edgeworth now hated the color.

He almost didn't want to wear his cravat, that's how much he hated it.

Everything in the hospital was white or silver or beige. It was all so horribly bland. The entire building was pristine to the point where he felt like he couldn't breathe. That signature smell all hospitals had was killing the cells in his nose, he was certain. The first night it had made him feel sick to his stomach, now it was just slowly suffocating him.

_I need to breathe. To walk. To stretch. To see the sun. Dang it, Wright, hurry up!_

As if on cue, the door flew open and a cheerful defense attorney entered the room. "Good morning, Edgeworth!"

The prosecutor glared at him darkly. Phoenix didn't seem to notice, throwing the curtains open and letting in the sun.

"So! Are you ready to leave?" he asked, whirling around and putting his hands on his hips.

Edgeworth crossed his arms over his chest. "After two days here, I am beyond ready. I was just waiting for a certain someone to arrive with my clothing."

Phoenix grinned like a schoolboy, holding up a carpetbag with some of Edgeworth's belongings inside. Edgeworth got out of bed and extended his hand for the bag, loathe to have his bare feet touch the cold floor.

"Do you need help?"

Edgeworth gave him a look that meant death, and Phoenix handed over the bag without any further objections. Standing up, Edgeworth walked into the bathroom with the bag and proceeded to dress himself, comb his hair, brush his teeth, apply deodorant, and few other odds and ends he considered necessary in order to be seen in public.

He opened the door to the bathroom, placing his hospital gown on the bed, and turned to Phoenix. "The sooner we leave, the better."

Phoenix laughed softly. "You're not in a very good mood today."

"Should I be?" Edgeworth spoke sharply, feeling frustrated and angry for no apparent reason. "I've been sitting around doing nothing for two days, and because _someone _wouldn't bring me my case files, I was unable to get a head start on next week's work." He crossed his arms over his chest, raising his nose slightly. "Just… how are we getting home?"  
Phoenix was quiet for a moment, and then he took Edgeworth's mostly empty bag and started for the door. "Gumshoe is taking us there in the squad car. He had your car towed back to your house."

Edgeworth nodded stiffly, following him out him the door. They made their way through the hospital and out into the parking lot in silence. Edgeworth liked it that way. He just wanted this whole ordeal to be over and done with. He could practically see the worry and the questions in Phoenix's eyes, and he wanted none of it. A quiet ride home and a good night's sleep before getting back to work like normal. That was what he wanted.

Fate was not so kind.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth!" Gumshoe shouted from inside the car where he sat waiting for the two attorneys to join him. "How are you feeling, Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

_Bloody heck! Does he want the entire world to know?!_

Edgeworth clenched his fists at his sides and ground out those two familiar words. "I'm fine."

"Oh… G-good to hear it, Prosecutor Edgeworth!" Gumshoe quickly faced forward.

Edgeworth let out a sigh, getting in the back of the car and rubbing his forehead. _It's only one ride. One car ride and then complete privacy at home._

Edgeworth tried not to pay attention as Phoenix and Gumshoe talked about recent cases and what the doctor said and how the trial turned out. He didn't want to think about anything at the moment. He wanted to go home.

_Could he drive any slower? Ngh… That's a pay cut for you, Detective!_

Edgeworth crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his finger. He shut his eyes, leaning back and waiting for them to reach their destination.

"Hey, Edgeworth, are you okay?"

Edgeworth opened his eyes to see Phoenix looking at him with that blasted worry on his face. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" he snapped, shutting his eyes again. "Now mind your own business!"

Edgeworth couldn't see Phoenix's face, but he could imagine what it looked like. Slightly pouty lips, wobbly eyebrows raised just a tad as his brow creased and eyes widened with an expression of hurt.

_It's his own fault! I'm perfectly fine… I don't need to be coddled. _

"We're here, Prosecutor Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth threw the door open and stepped out, muttering a quick 'thank you' and marching towards his house, bag in hand. He stopped as he passed his car, noticing a scratch running up the passenger side door.

"Gumshoe! You're getting a pay cut!" He continued towards the house, ignoring the disappointed sigh.

"H-hey! Edgeworth!" Phoenix stumbled out of the car and followed him up the stairs to his house. "You can't give him a pay cut for that! He just hired someone to tow the car, he didn't actually do it himself."

"Well _someone _is getting a pay cut." Edgeworth fumbled with his keys, shoving his door open as soon as he heard the lock click. He stepped inside, nearly throwing his bag on the floor beneath the coat rack.

"Edgeworth… why are you so angry?"

Edgeworth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning to the doorway. "I'm just… tired… I haven't been sleeping well, and… I'm tired. I apologize for my tone…" He rubbed his face, smiling a little as Pess ran into the room, jumping onto him and placing her paws on his chest. "I won't give Gumshoe a pay cut, alright?" he continued, stroking his best friend's fur.

Phoenix watched him for several more moments, and then he shut the door, stepping inside and looking around. "Alright…"

Edgeworth stared at him for a few moments, and then he tensed. "Not to be rude, Wright, but you can go now. I would like to take a nap, and I'm not in a mood for entertaining guests."

"Oh, I was planning on staying." Phoenix looked around a little more, taking the layout.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "…Staying?"

"Yeah, just for a few days until you've recovered. I want to make sure you're taking your medication and you don't go right back to work." Phoenix smiled, stepping past him and grabbing the bag from the floor. "I put the prescriptions in here."

"Wright, I do not need you to watch after me! I am a grown man and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Edgeworth glared at him, snatching the bag away and pointing to the door. "Now, go!"

"No."

Edgeworth blinked a few times, partially shocked and partially enraged beyond words. "What do you mean no?"

Phoenix took hold of the bag, meeting his gaze evenly. "Edgeworth, you are my friend. I'm not going to let you shoulder this alone. You had a heart attack, Edgeworth! You could have—"

"I know that! I am not stupid!" He gripped the bag a little tighter, not wanting to hand over the contents. "I don't need to have these medications, and I don't need to have you stay here with me. All I need is some privacy and peace!"

Phoenix's jaw dropped. "What do you mean you don't need these medications?! Were you _not _going to fill them?"

"Of course not!" he snarled, vaguely aware that Pess was beginning to whine.

"Edgeworth! You—"

"I do not need them!"

"Edge—"

Edgeworth shoved the bag at him. "Fine! Filled the stupid things! I'm going to bed!" He stormed up the stairs, Pess yapping at his heels. He marched down the hallway to his bedroom, throwing the door open and letting Pess in before slamming it shut again. His arm tingled as the anger was channeled out through the violent action.

Quickly shedding his suit in exchange for his champagne pajamas, he tumbled into bed, practically growling with frustration.

_You… you idiot, Wright! Why do you feel the need to stick your nose into my business all the time? I don't need those medications! I am fine! Perfectly fine! There is nothing wrong with me, so just leave me alone! You fool!_

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he rolled over in bed and pulled the covers up over his head. Pess crawled up with him, whining softly. She nuzzled against his chest, and he hugged her tightly, fighting the burning sensation in his eyes.

"Daddy's fine, Pess…" He stroked her fur, sinking further into the sheets. "I'm sorry for scaring you… Daddy didn't mean to shout…"

She barked her reply, and he smiled, curling up next to her warmth and feeling himself drift off.

_Wright will be back with those medications… I know he will… Curse you, Wright!  
_

Any other thoughts he may have had were lost as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Phoenix looked up from the pills he was sorting, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock.

_It's only five pm… so why am I exhausted?_

He chalked it up to his sapped emotional energy and continued organizing.

Edgeworth wasn't behaving like himself at all, and Phoenix could already tell the next couple days were going to be tough. The thing was, he didn't know _why_. He was just so… angry and defensive. It was weird and a little scary.

And why was he planning to neglect his own health that way? Edgeworth was a logical man, even if he was a bit prideful, so… what would possess him to refuse medication? None of it made sense.

Phoenix sighed, shaking his head and getting back to the meds. It took him about ten minutes to finish sorting everything and putting it in the neat little containers he had bought at the pharmacy.

_Edgeworth's been asleep for a while… I wonder if I should go check on him…?_

Phoenix stood up and walked towards the stairs, starting up slowly.

_I should probably make something for dinner, but I've never been very good in the kitchen. Maybe I should order take out? But what would Edgeworth like? Hmm…_

He stopped moving at the sound of a dog barking.

_Pess? Wasn't she with… Edgeworth?_

Panic seized him and he took off running, flying down the hall to Edgeworth's door and throwing it open. "Edgeworth?!"

Pess stood at the bedside, barking furiously while Edgeworth trashed around, letting out moans and gasps in his sleep. Phoenix rushed over to the prosecutor, grabbing him by the shoulders and sitting him up.

"Edgeworth! Edgeworth, wake up!"

_Is he having another heart attack?_

"Edgeworth!"

The man let out a strangled yelp, his eyes snapping open. He stared at Phoenix for several seconds in dead silence.

"Edgeworth, are you having a heart attack?" Phoenix rushed, frantically searching his eyes for an answer. He didn't look like he was in pain, he just looked… scared. "Should I call an ambulance?"

Edgeworth stared for a few moments, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Wr…Wright…"

"Yes?" Phoenix watched him carefully, still looking for any signs of pain.

Edgeworth lowered his head, lifting his hands to his face.

"…Edgeworth?"

And then he heard it.

A sob.

And then another. And another. Sob after sob wracked Edgeworth's body, shoulders heaving as he attempted to hide his tears in his hands.

Phoenix, at a complete loss of what to do, gently wrapped his arms around his childhood friend. He rocked him back and forth a little, remembering how his mother had held him when he cried as a child.

Edgeworth gripped Phoenix's shirt tightly, pressing his forehead against the other man's shoulder as another cry escaped his lips. "I h-had a h-heart attack… I'm twenty-s-six, and I… had… a heart attack…" He choked on a sob, fighting hard to stop the tears. "I… I could have died! I could have died, Wright!"

And all of a sudden it made sense.

Edgeworth was afraid.

Phoenix stroked his hair softly, trying to figure out the right thing to say. "Is that… why you wanted me to leave? And why you didn't want to take your medication?"

Edgeworth nodded into the fabric, tears slowly stopping. "I didn't… I wanted to pretend that it never happened… that I didn't really have a heart attack… But everyone kept asking me if I was fine, and I want to believe that I am but…" He swallowed thickly, trembling. "What… what if I have another one? What if this one is worse? Wh… what if I really… die?"

Phoenix rubbed his back, giving him a few pats here and there. "I can't… promise you that you _won't _have another heart attack, Miles. But… if you spend your entire life _waiting _for it, you'll end up killing yourself." Phoenix pulled away, holding Edgeworth by the shoulders. "You just need to take everything day by day. Take your medication, do the exercises the doctor gave you, and rest up for a while."

Edgeworth looked down, cheeks growing red with embarrassment. He sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I… I will…"

"And Miles…" Phoenix paused, not knowing how receptive Edgeworth was going to be to his next statement. "If you ever feel scared again, it's okay to talk to me." He smiled lightly. "At least then I'll know why you want to rip my head off."

Edgeworth didn't smile. In fact, he looked more ashamed than ever. "I… I'm sorry… I was just very… very frustrated and—"

Phoenix laughed, shaking his head. "Miles, you need to learn to take a joke. I forgive you—you know that."

Edgeworth looked away again. "I feel… foolish. Horribly foolish…"

Phoenix frowned, silently questioning the statement.

"Crying… like a child… letting my fear get the best of me this way…" He let out a bitter, dry laugh. "If people saw me like this, they would never respect me again."

Phoenix gave him a light smile. "I still respect you, Miles. There's nothing wrong with crying. Everyone has to once in a while… it's a part of life. It's healthy, even…" Phoenix stood up, pulling Edgeworth with him. "Come on, let's go drink some tea."

Edgeworth allowed Phoenix to lead him down the hall, absentmindedly rubbing Pess' head as she walked alongside them.

"Since… since when am I Miles?"

Phoenix glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, well… I can call you Edgeworth if you like. I just… I don't know, it just sort of happened."

Edgeworth looked down at the floor. "No, you can call me Miles. I don't mind…"

"Alright." Phoenix gave him a warm smile, starting down the stairs.

_Miles… _

He tried to continue his thought, but he didn't know what to say. There was just too much going on. Too many thoughts in his head.

_Miles… I'm… going to do my best! My best at what… well, I'm not sure yet… but I will do my best! I'll be the friend you need. You can… trust me… you know that, right?_

* * *

**A\N: fjdska;lfjdskal;fdsa WHAT IS MY LIFE?! *burns the whole thing* Bleh...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Last chapter and Final Mentions! Hope you all enjoy! **

_**Mentions: **_**an****dysanime, Yasmin-S14, Guest, Budding Leaf, and Guest 2!**

* * *

Miles's eyes fluttered open, delicious smells from the kitchen quickly pulling him into a state of consciousness. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"Wright…" he mumbled, throwing the sheets back and getting to his feet. "He must be making breakfast. Hmm… perhaps I should do the same…"

Pess ran around his legs, watching her master carefully as he started down the hall towards the staircase. He reached down, patting her head as he walked.

Making his way down the stairs, he entered the kitchen, smiling lightly at the sight of Phoenix in an apron. The smile went away when he realized it was his and Phoenix now knew Miles owned an apron.

"Nggh…" He shook his head, deciding to push it aside.

"Good morning, Miles!" Phoenix said, forking some bacon out of his frying pan.

"Ah, yes. Good… morning." Miles walked over to the pantry, grabbing a bag of dog food and filling Pess' bowl before making his way to the fridge.

"How are—How did you sleep last night?" Phoenix just barely stopped himself from saying 'how are you feeling?' and Miles appreciated it immensely.

"I… I slept well after… I slept well." He pulled the orange juice from the fridge and opened his cupboards, grabbing a glass.

"Good!" Phoenix turned off the one burner and placed the bacon on the table, taking inventory of everything he had made before sitting down.

Miles glanced over at the table, raising an eyebrow at the formidable smorgasbord. "Do you eat this much every morning?"

Phoenix looked up at him. "What?" Then he laughed. "Miles, I made this for both of us. Aren't you hungry?"

Miles blinked a few times, letting that statement sink in. A light blush tinted his cheeks. "I-I… er, I apologize, I… I'm not… used to… erm… thank you." He sat down awkwardly, staring at his folded hands.

"Are you—" Phoenix stopped himself again and smiled. "Eat whatever you want."

"I… yes."

Miles was unsure of how to handle the situation he had been put in. No one had ever really cared for him besides his father, but that was almost sixteen years ago. Even though von Karma had taken him in, he had always expected Miles to care for himself and manage his own needs. But here Phoenix was… filling his prescriptions, making him breakfast, keeping things clean and organized. Not only that, but it was a struggle for him to hide how much he cared.

To say Miles was touched would be the understatement of the century.

Filling up his plate, he tried once again to thank Phoenix properly. "I… I want to… thank you very much for… for… everything that you're… um… doing for me, I… really… appreciate it." He cleared his throat a few times, avoiding Phoenix gaze.

"I'm your best friend, Miles. I really don't mind."

Miles swallowed hard. "Yes, well—"

"Oh my gosh!" Phoenix jumped up, running over to the microwave and grabbing the pill container from on top of it. He popped a lid open and dumped the contents into his hand, returning to the table and putting them next to Miles' hand. "I almost forgot to give you these."

Miles scowled at the tablets, nodding his head slowly. "Thank you. I'll… take them."

Phoenix sat back down, watching Miles carefully. The prosecutor pretended he didn't notice and shoved a strip of bacon into his mouth, refusing to look at the little mountain of medicine.

"Miles…"

Inwardly groaning, he look at Phoenix.

"You should take them on time, which is now. You want them to do their job, right?"

Miles glared, swallowing the food in his mouth and grabbing the pills. "Of course I do! Don't patronize me…" He pushed several of the capsules into his mouth and took a swig of orange juice, washing the first half down before taking the second half and leaning back in his chair. "See? I can handle my own medication, Wright."

Phoenix gave him a quirky smile. "I hear ya'."

Miles smiled lightly and then began to stare at the tabletop, tapping quietly on the hardwood.

_What if these medications don't work? What if I have another one? Will I be able to make it without someone here to keep an eye on me? What if I forget my medication? What if I can't—_

"Miles!"

Miles jumped at the shout and then jumped again as something cold splashed onto his lap, glass shattering across the floor. "Wh-what?"

Phoenix sighed, standing up and walking over to him. "You're a real mess, aren't you?"

Miles looked down at himself and realized he had knocked over his glass, thus covering him in juice and the floor in shards. "I… I'm sorry. I'll clean this up," he said, moving to stand.

"Woah, woah, Miles!" Phoenix pushed down on his shoulders. "You're in bare feet, and there's glass everywhere. You just stay put and I'll clean this up. Then you can go take a shower and get in some clean clothes, alright?"

"Oh…" Miles returned his gaze to his lap once more, thoroughly embarrassed by the whole situation.

Phoenix got some paper towels from the counter and start to clean up the mess, gathering all the shards and soaking up as much of the juice as possible.

Miles felt awkward just watching, so he extended his hand towards the defense attorney. "Here. Hand me some, and I'll clean the table."

Phoenix handed over the towels, and in a few minutes the majority of the mess was clean. Phoenix took a wet rag and wiped everything down, and just like that, it never happened.

Except for the fact that Miles was humiliated and sticky.

"I… I will go take a shower now… if you don't mind…"

Phoenix nodded, sitting back down at the table. "Want me to keep your breakfast warm?"

"Yes, please," he mumbled, quickly making his way out of the kitchen.

"Alright!"

Miles ignored him as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He grabbed a pair of lounge pants and a white t-shirt from his dresser before entering into the bathroom.

_Augh. I feel foolish. _

Sighing, he turned on the water and waited for it to get warm.

_Hopefully he won't make a big deal out of it…_

* * *

Phoenix looked up as Miles reentered the kitchen, pulling the napkins off of Miles plate.

"I kept it as warm as I could."

Miles nodded to him slightly. "Yes, thank you."

Phoenix gave him a warm smile and then sat back, reading the paper he had gotten from the bottom of the drive that morning.

Phoenix Wright wasn't a stupid man. He knew that this change in environment was strange for Miles, and he knew that he was easily embarrassed or flustered. He also knew that talking to him about it would make everything worse, so all he could do at the moment was make him comfortable.

"So," Phoenix started. "I made a call to Chief Prosecutor Skye this morning."

Miles looked at him with a confused and wary expression on his face.

"If you can promise me you won't overwork yourself… I was going to ask Gumshoe to bring by some case files tomorrow morning."

Miles nodded. "Good, good. I can promise that."

Phoenix smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "Great. Also, you've had several bouquets and small gifts sent to your office. I guess people are worried about you."

Miles shook his head, scraping up the last of the food on his plate. "Just the fans like usual." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It seems the media caught wind of this…"

The spikey-haired lawyer frowned. "I'm sorry. Maya and I tried to keep them away."

Miles glanced at him. "Did you? Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

Phoenix nodded. "No problem." He glanced at the clock on the wall and flicked his paper, scanning the funnies and laughing from time to time.

Several minutes ticked by in silence, and then Phoenix looked at the clock again.

"Hey, Miles, do you have cable?"

Miles looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What do you think?"

"Alright, stupid question. Do you mind if I watch some TV? Maya's kinda got me hooked on this whole Steel Samurai thing and there's a new episode on today…" Phoenix let his voice trail, waiting for Miles' reaction.

"Yes! Ah, that is… of course you can. You're welcome to use anything you like." He stood up, putting his dishes in the sink. "I think I'll join you. I mean… I'm not a fan of the show, but I did promise I wouldn't be working hard and I would rest."

Phoenix turned away. "Uh-huh. I see." He rolled his eyes, laughing, and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and grabbing the remote.

_It figures that the remote is actually easy to find. Everything in his house is easy to find._

Miles sat down next to him, reclining his section of the couch and letting his head fall back.

"Woah! Can all the sections do that?"

"Yes. There's a handle to your left that you pull on."

Phoenix looked over the edge of the couch and grabbed it, giving it a harsh tug. He reclined and let out a long sigh. "Ahh… it feels good to relax…"

Miles nodded, grabbing the remote from him and turning on the television. "Were you working all morning?"

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to answer that question.

"Wright…" Miles' voice took on a dark and dangerous tone.

Phoenix sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I was working all morning." Turning charcoal eyes to his friend, he glared. "And I know you're going to feel bad about it."

Miles crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course. You're staying at _my _house, which means you're the guest. You shouldn't be working at all."

"Wrong. I'm staying at your house to take care of _you_. And I don't mind working. It gives me something to do with my hands." Phoenix gave him a light shove. "So don't feel bad about it."

"I…" Miles frowned. "Did you just shove me?"

Phoenix shoved him again, harder this time. Miles shoved him back, letting out a huff. Phoenix fell against the arm of the couch and then shoves Miles with both hands, laughing. Miles shoved him once more, nearly knocking him off.

Phoenix jumped him, pinning him to the couch. "Got'cha!"

Miles glared at him. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"  
"It's a secret." Phoenix poked him.

Miles poked him back. "Tell me."

"No." Phoenix poked him again.

"Wright! Stop that!"

"You stop first!"

"No, you!"

"You!"  
"Nngggoooohh!"

"Hey, Miles?"

"What?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Dangit Wright!"

* * *

Over the next couple days, Miles continued to be awkward and embarrassed, but Phoenix managed to get him to lighten up a little. He did some in-home exercises his doctor had recommended, and not once did he forget his medication. He did the work he was allowed and did his best not to complain when Phoenix ordered him to take a break. Ha! Miles Edgeworth taking orders from anyone… who would have thought?

In no time at all, a week had passed, and the two of them were standing on Miles' porch, and one of them had a suitcase in hand…

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Miles said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Phoenix laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't say it like that, Miles! I'll see you in court, won't I?"

Miles glanced away. "Well… yes, but… that's different."

Phoenix chuckled. "You mean you didn't completely despise my company?"

"Wright, you know I didn't." Miles rocked on his heels slightly, unhappy with the thought of being in his big house all alone. Certainly, Phoenix had helped him conquer some of his fears, but he was still on edge about the whole 'dying at any given moment' thing.

"I… it was fun."

"Yeah, it was."

There was a brief pause between them, and Miles found himself taking a step forward. Phoenix looked at him, and he took another step, completely unsure of what he was about to do or why, but he couldn't control his own body.

"Wright, I…" He slowly extended his arms and pulled the defense attorney into a hug, tensing up at the contact. "Th-thank you… for everything…"

Phoenix was still for a second, and then he returned the hug, patting the prosecutor's back. "It was my pleasure."

"Do… do you think you could… keep coming over? To visit?" Miles blushed, not letting Phoenix go for fear that he would have to look his best friend in the eye.

_I feel like such a child._

"Of course, Miles. We should make it a certain day every week."

"Fridays?" Miles asked.

Phoenix nodded, his chin bumping Miles' shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

"Y-yes… well…" Miles let him go and good a step back, trying to get his head together. That was the first time he'd hugged someone in nearly sixteen years! He wasn't even certain he had done it right… "W-well, anyway. Have a safe trip home, and I'll see you in court." He quickly retreated into his house, shutting the door and putting his keys on the rack by his head.

…Keys?

There was a knock at the door, and Miles opened it to see Phoenix standing there grinning like an idiot.

"Miles… I don't have a license. You were going to drive me home, remember?"

The prosecutor paled, nodding his head. "Y-yes… I was just… Oh, I don't know what I was doing. Just get in the car!"

Phoenix laughed, bounding down the steps towards the car. Miles followed him grumpily, but got in the driver's side and started the engine, pulling out and driving away.

Phoenix didn't address his mistake. Then again, Phoenix never addressed any of his mistakes. He didn't make a huge deal out of things, and he didn't expect the impossible from Miles. He was understanding of Miles' introverted ways, and he did his best to accommodate him. He was kind and caring and somehow managed to bring back the part of Miles that he thought DL-6 and von Karma had killed.

Phoenix Wright was a very good friend indeed.

But if he didn't get that dopey smile of his face, Miles was going to slap him.

Hard.


End file.
